T'es le jamais de mon toujours
by Licious
Summary: SongFic DMHG ! ! ! Explosion au cours de Potions , Retenues , Evanouissement , Déclaration , Il peut s'en passer des choses dans un OneShot


Bon voici une SongFic Dray/Mione ! La chanson est "Le Toi du Moi" de Carla Bruni. Et les persos de J.K.Rowling évidemment. Bonne lecture les amis !

o0.::.0o

Cette histoire commence un jeudi matin au cours de Potions de Rogue avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Au début du cours , Severus Rogue a trouvé qu'il serait amusant de placer les élèves en binômes avec un élève de l'autre maison. Voici donc les groupes : Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson ; Ronald Weasley/Milicent Bulstrode ; Neville Londubat/Blaise Zambini ; Seamus Finnigan/Vincent Crabbe ; Dean Thomas/Gregory Goyle et Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy ! Ces deux derniers , étant respectivement Préfète-en-Chef et Préfet-en-Chef , avaient décidé , que dis-je , avaient été forcés par le professeur McGonagall de faire une trêve au début de l'année s'ils ne voulaient pas être vus destitués de leurs fonctions. Pendant ce cours de Potions , cependant , la fourberie du vert et argent avait rapidement pris le dessus sur la raison. Il n'avait cessé de faire n'importe quoi pour irriter la lionne.

-Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione en rattrapant de justesse le flacon qu'allait verser Drago dans le chaudron. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répèter que cette potion ne nécessite pas de poudre de salamandre ?! Si je ne te savais pas si stupide , je penserai que tu le fais exprès !

Le Serpentard la regarda calmement en souriant avec suffisance. Hermione comprit qu'il le faisait réellement exprès , ce qui l'énerva de plus belle. D'un geste brusque , elle prit la bave de crapaud mais dans sa délicatesse inouïe , elle fit basculer la poudre de salmandre dans sa potion , ce qui provoqua une explosion suivie d'une épaisse fumée noire.

-MISS GRANGER ! MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! entendit-on rugir Rogue. RETENUE JUSQU'A LA FIN DU TRIMESTRE ! 20 HEURES TAPANTES CHAQUE SOIR DANS MON BUREAU ! LE COURS EST FINI , SORTEZ TOUS !

Ce sont des Serpentards et des Gryffondors couverts de suie noire et d'un air bougon qu'on vit entrer ce midi-là dans la grande salle. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère de Drago. Toutes ces soirées étaient fichues à cause de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Bon ok , c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du la provoquer tout au long du cours mais quelle maladresse !

De son côté , Hermione n'était pas moins furieuse. Autant sur Malefoy que sur elle-même. En sept années , elle n'avait jamais raté une seule potion. Comment avait-elle pu être si négligeante ?! Voilà à quoi ca se résume de travailler avec un Serpentard , réduite à passer toute ces soirées en compagnie de ce serpent visqueux et sournois. A l'instant même , elle se maudissait d'avoir rendu son Retourneur de Temps. Il lui serait bien utile dans des moments comme celui-là. C'est en trainant des pieds qu'elle se rendit au bureau de Severus Rogue , ce soir-là. Quand elle arriva , Drago , qui s'y trouvait déjà , lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir.

-Bien , dit Rogue. Votre incompétence à travailler à deux vous amène ici jeunes gens. Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça , déclara-t-il en montrant les murs noircis de la salle de classe. Et bien sur , continua-t-il , interdiction d'avoir recourt à la magie. Bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Et il s'en alla avec leurs baguettes en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

-Ah ben bravo Granger , tu es fière de toi petite Miss-je-sais-tout , cracha la blond avec hargne.

-C'est autant ta faute que la mienne sale fouine alors mets-toi au travail et fous-moi la paix , déclara Hermione , joignant les gestes à la parole.

Drago l'imita , ravalant sa fierté en se disant qu'il ferait payer ça à cette sale garce.

Trois heures plus tard , ils n'avaient même pas fini un quart de mur. Rogue arriva avec un sourire satisfait.

-Bien , vous êtes aussi nuls en tâches ménagères qu'en Potions , jeunes gens. A demain.

Les deux jeunes s'en allèrent sans un mot , ni un regard.

En une semaine , il n'avait même pas fait un mur entier. Ils auraient été plus rapide s'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se lancer des insultes et des regards malfaisants.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils ne cessait de frotter et Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait la même force physique que le blond donc elle fatiguait beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien au milieu de toutes ces odeurs de produits ménagers. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Drago , qui n'entendait plus la rouge et or fredonner sa "chanson stupide de moldu" , se retourna pour voir le visage endormi d'Hermione. Il essaya de la réveiller mais sans succès.

-Granger , hé Granger ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Rogue va revenir bientôt ! Granger tu vas bien ?! Granger ! GRANGER !

Là , il commençait réellement à s'inquièter. Il la prit , la porta jusqu'au bureau et la coucha dessus. Il lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues pour qu'elle réagisse mais rien ne se produisit. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais , comme chaque soir , Rogue l'avait verouillée. Il retourna près d'Hermione et commença à lui parler :

-Hé Granger , crève pas s'il te plait. J'ai encore besoin de quelqu'un avec qui me prendre la tête , moi ! Et Potty et la belette ont beaucoup moins de répartie que toi tu sais. Je sais que tu m'entends pas mais bon réveille-toi s'il te plait. Et puis elle était pas stupide ta chanson de moldu tout à l'heure... La preuve , je me souviens des paroles :

_Je suis ton pile  
Tu es mon face  
Toi mon nombril  
Et moi ta glace  
Tu es l'envie et moi le geste  
Toi le citron et moi le zeste  
Je suis le thé, tu es la tasse  
Toi la guitare et moi la basse_

-Bon , je chante pas extrêment juste mais s'il te plait Hermione reviens ! Oui j'ai dit Hermione ! Je suis même heureux de prononcer ton doux prénom si tu veux tout savoir ! Tu es si différente de moi mais si tu savais comme j'ai l'impression que tu me complètes quand je suis près de toi ! Comme dans la suite de ta chanson ...

_Je suis la pluie et tu es mes gouttes  
Tu es le oui et moi le doute  
T'es le bouquet je suis les fleurs  
Tu es l'aorte et moi le coeur  
Toi t'es l'instant moi le bonheur  
Tu es le verre je suis le vin  
Toi tu es l'herbe et moi le joint  
Tu es le vent j'suis la rafale  
Toi la raquette et moi la balle  
T'es le jouet et moi l'enfant  
T'es le vieillard et moi le temps  
Je suis l'iris tu es la pupille  
Je suis l'épice toi la papille_

-C'est comme si tu étais mon oxygène mais j'ai bien trop de fierté et d'orgueil pour te l'avouer. Il m'a d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de courage pour me l'avour à moi-même. J'ai l'impression que tu es toute ces choses indispensables à mon bien-être...

_Toi l'eau qui vient et moi la bouche  
Toi l'aube et moi le ciel qui s'couche  
T'es le ricard et moi l'ivresse  
T'es le mensonge moi la paresse  
T'es le guépard moi la vitesse  
Tu es la main moi la caresse_

-Je sais que je te rends la vie insupportable depuis près de sept ans mais c'est parce que je sais que tu n'aimeras jamais quelqu'un comme moi mais j'ai besoin de toi Hermione , réveille-toi , je t'en prie ...

_Je suis l'enfer de ta pécheresse  
Tu es le Ciel moi la Terre, hum_

Soudain , Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle se mit à continuer la chanson que Drago avait entamé :

_Je suis l'oreille de ta musique  
Je suis le soleil de tes tropiques  
Je suis le tabac de ta pipe_

-Exactement , dit Drago en souriant à son tour , soulagé.

_T'es le plaisir je suis la foudre  
Tu es la gamme et moi la note  
Tu es la flamme moi l'allumette  
T'es la chaleur j'suis la paresse  
T'es la torpeur et moi la sieste  
T'es la fraîcheur et moi l'averse  
Tu es les fesses je suis la chaise  
Tu es bémol et moi j'suis dièse_

Hermione éclata de rire qu'il ait retenu la chanson qu'elle chantait depuis une semaine entre leurs engueulades.

_T'es le Laurel de mon Hardy  
T'es le plaisir de mon soupir  
T'es la moustache de mon Trotski  
T'es tous les éclats de mon rire  
Tu es le chant de ma sirène  
Tu es le sang et moi la veine  
__**T'es le jamais de mon toujours  
T'es mon amour t'es mon amour**_

Drago la regarda et lui dit :

-Tu sais , pour moi cette chanson prend vie quand je te vois.

Il la regarda avec apréhension , attendant sa réaction.

-Tu sais , lui dit-elle , je n'ai chanté cette chanson qu'en ta présence et pour moi , elle t'es destinée.

Il sourit et continua :

_Je suis ton pile  
Toi mon face  
Toi mon nombril  
Et moi ta glace  
Tu es l'envie et moi le geste  
T'es le citron et moi le zeste  
Je suis le thé, tu es la tasse  
Toi la putain et moi la passe_

La lionne sourit à la dernière phrase.

_Tu es la tombée moi l'épitaphe  
Et toi le texte, moi le paragraphe  
Tu es le lapsus et moi la gaffe  
Toi l'élégance et moi la grâce  
Tu es l'effet et moi la cause  
Toi le divan moi la névrose  
Toi l'épine moi la rose_

Drago la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux , il la trouvait vraiment belle.

_Tu es la tristesse moi le poète  
Tu es la Belle et moi la Bête  
Tu es le corps et moi la tête  
Tu es le corps. hummm !  
T'es le sérieux moi l'insouciance  
Toi le flic moi la balance  
Toi le gibier moi la potence  
Toi l'ennui et moi la transe  
Toi le très peu moi le beaucoup_

Hermione affichait un sourire franc , sourire qu'elle n'accordait qu'aux gens ayant une place bien particulière dans son coeur.

_Moi le sage et toi le fou  
Tu es l'éclair et moi la foudre  
Toi la paille et moi la poudre  
Tu es le surmoi de mon ça  
C'est toi charybde et moi scylla_

Drago termina la chanson dans un murmure ...

_Tu es l'amer et moi le doute  
Tu es le néant et moi le tout  
Tu es le chant de ma sirène  
Toi tu es le sang et moi la veine  
__**T'es le jamais de mon toujours  
T'es mon amour t'es mon amour**_

Hermione s'approcha doucement du visage du beau blond et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le vert et argent approfondit le baiser et prit la lionne dans ses bras quand tout à coup le professeur de Potions entra dans la pièce et les regarda avec étonnement. Ils sourirent tout simplement et s'en allèrent le coeur léger vers leurs appartements qui étaient communs comme ils sont Préfets-en-Chef.

Voici le début d'une belle histoire d'amour qui bravera toute les différences...

o0.::.0o

Alors ?! Ca vous a plus ? Reviewer s'il vous plait !


End file.
